


Attack on the T.I.T.A.N's

by snugglebunn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglebunn/pseuds/snugglebunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The T.I.T.A.N's are a group of people with a dreary goal in mind. Destroy the world as we know it and rebuild it into their own empire. They were formed in the late 50's and kept a low profile until the mid 2000's. Now they're slowly spreading around the world, as far as the governments know they have locations on almost every country. There's an agency with the sole mission to bring down T.I.T.A.N. It has many different branches, but the most dangerous, skill demanding and glorified one is known as 'The Scouting Branch' Nicknamed simply 'The Scouts' by many. Their mission is to go and stop T.I.T.A.N plans before they have a chance to be put into action. The agency has a variety of bases on different countries. When news arises of a major attack being planned, the best agents of the Scouting Branch from all over the globe are called to Britain where it is said precious documents are being held. This could be the most challenging mission of their lives. The T.I.T.A.N's will certainly put up a fight. Will the Scouts be able achieve success? Or will they fail and watch the world slowly be torn apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Alternate Universe Fan fiction. I've always wondered what the Attack on Titan Characters would be like if they had occupations such as secret agents. So, after awhile of reading some other stories around that general area, I decided to try writing one myself. I hope it isn't too horrible. ^.^

"So they're here?" A voice asked solemnly. A man, one known as Erwin Smith, looked up from the crisp white sheet of paper he was reading over, eyes focusing on a short man with a raven colored undercut. Apparently, he had seen himself into Erwin's office without so much as a knock.

"Yes, Levi." He answered in a low voice. Of course, it wasn't as if the other man needed the clarification, everyone working on the British base of the Scouts knew. It was evident by the dark and heavy atmosphere that was being carried around the building. Now, Erwin wasn't sure if the other parts of the agency knew yet, but quite frankly it wasn't his concern. He was the head of the Scouting Branch and nothing else. T.I.T.A.N members had arrived in Britain... The news was received very differently today than it would've been awhile back. You see, the Scouts were always a very confident and glorified branch of the agency. But everybody knew that to be in it, you had to be extremely brave, skilled and determined. For Scouting Branch members are the ones who stop The T.I.T.A.N plans before they could be put into action, that means finding a base, stealing documents, kidnapping a member, even hunting down members and killing them. Of course, they've had many achievements, such as completely eradicating all the T.I.T.A.N bases from Britain, destroying blueprints for underground tunnels throughout major cities and even whipping out 12% percent of T.I.T.A.N members. And those were just the British base's glories. But of course, they also had many failures.

More than once they had been incidents were Scouts were killed, even innocent civilians. Documents had escaped into different countries, weapons had been smuggled in and used before the Scouts could react. In fact, being a Scout was so dangerous that you had a 50% chance of survival, if even that.The agency had been formed around the same time as T.I.T.A.N, but it was low budget, and only on three different Countries, but as time passed and T.I.T.A.N rose into power, the agency grew, more funding was given and need for recruits was becoming a bigger and bigger issue. Now, news had arrived that T.I.T.A.N members had entered Britain and they had vital documents with them. It was known that the Scouts would be expected to get them back, but the fact was. Almost everybody was scared or in the very least nervous. The last time they had interacted with the T.I.T.A.N'S, more than 20% of their people had been wiped out, and they were still recovering.

"So what do expect to do?" Levi asked curtly, his voice flat with that ever present sense of boredom. Erwin, who had already given it some thought, sighed and looked back at the paper he held. "This is big, it's said over 300 of them are here. With more coming, that means the documents are extremely important, and it's not just the documents, they could be planning more, maybe even a major attack. So I've decided that this is too much for us to take on alone." He stopped, waiting for Levi's reaction. The only reply the blond man received was a stare. "I've been through the records of Scouting Agents from all over the globe, and I've picked out some who I feel have what we need." We don't need anybody's help." Levi cut in with a monotonous voice. Erwin raised an eyebrow. "No? I understand you are one of the most, maybe even best agent we've ever had, no... The world's ever had. But still we  _do_ need help. And I've made my decision." As if to finalize that, he pressed a button on the intercom. "Hange? Yes, come to my office for a moment please." Erwin ignored Levi's glare as he waited silently for Hange to arrive.

Soon enough, the brunette poked her head into the room, her glasses reflected the light momentarily before she changed the angle of her head and her eyes came into view. "Erwin, what is it?" She asked, curiosity tinting her tone. Erwin held out the paper, which she took as a indication to walk forward and take. "On here is a list of our best agents from around the world." Erwin stated, "Please contact the head commanders from the bases required and ask that they all be brought here for a considerably urgent mission." Hange nodded in understanding. "Yes sir~" She sang, grasping the paper tightly, before hurrying out purposefully. Levi merely rolled his eyes, gave a 'Tch' of disapproval and left too. Leaving Erwin alone. The man sighed, sometimes being in charge of so many lives was extremely stressful. But he thought of how much he was helping humanity by doing it, and that somehow, made it at least a little better.

 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

 

Eren Yeager. A member of the German base. Said to have extreme determination and a drive to eradicate the T.I.T.A.N's. He arrived at the Agency headquarters when he was nine, begging that they take him into recruit training early. After a long discussion, he had been accepted and used that extra time as an advantage to train to his very limit. Becoming one of the strongest in his ranks. His history is unknown and he's never willingly brought it up in conversation. It's well known that he may put himself into situations that he unable to handle and needs assitance, but to make up for that he's saved his team countless times from death. His team consisted of his fellow training graduates, Reiner Braun, Connie Springer, Bertolt Hoover, Marco Bott, Krista Lenz, Sasha Blouse and Armin Arlert. The German base was known for having well brought up agents due to their high standards in training. That being the reason why most of the Scouts being requested in Britain were German. Although, every single one was fluent in English, that was one of the things you had to have being a Scout. Fluency in at least five different languages. For Eren, that had been the hardest part, but he managed.

"Eren Yeager, Armin Arlet, Krista Lenz, Sasha Blouse, Bertolt Hoover, Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, and Reiner Braun. You are requested in your Commander's office." A voice called out through the lounge, where Eren and his team were relaxing after a fairly challenging mission. Eren blinked lazily, rubbing his eyes with his forearm before standing up and stretching out. "Yes Sir." He replied vaguely, a his mind a big foggy due to fatigue. "I hope to god we aren't in trouble." Connie murmured as the group started off towards their Commander's office. "Why would we be? We did amazing." Eren scoffed. Reiner only shrugged, "I guess we'll find out." He reached out and opened the door, they all walked in and formed a line in front of the aging man's desk.

"Sir?" Armin addressed, speaking for the team as per usual. Their Commander looked at them and sighed, before giving a lengthy explanation on what exactly they were going to be doing in Britain and how important this was. Afterwords, he looked around and gave a small nod. "Are you all up for it?"

"Yes Sir!" The chorus of replies rang out in determined unison, the loudest voice belonging to Eren. Who was no longer groggy and tired, but sharp and focused. His brows furrowed and a tight expression on his face. This was it. This was his chance to take down a major T.I.T.A.N operation. He would succeed, he was sure of it. Even if it meant dying in the process, the German boy was determined to accomplish this mission.

 

 

At that time in different parts of the world, different agents were being told their new mission located in Britain also. Jean Kirstein, a strong yet hot headed young man from the French base. Ymir a tough and mysterious girl from the Iceland base. Annie Leonhart, a rather isolated girl, yet extremely strong and valued from the Netherlands. And lastly, Mikasa Ackerman. The girl from the Japanese base. The one who's comrades admired, yet feared her and aspired to be. The one who's strength was almost unmatchable. The one who would keep her distance from most other people. The one who could change somebody's life in the blink of an eye.

 

 


	2. Chapter two

Levi blinked lazily, walking through the building towards a lounge made for more experienced and seasoned agents. He ignored the few "Hello's" that he received, he was too troubled to fabricate a reply. It had been a few days since he had that conversation with Erwin. He understood Erwin's point of view, and deep down he realized that the man was right, but still he didn't like the thought of random agents from other Countries coming and assisting them, it just didn't feel right. He opened the door to the lounge, few people were sitting there, Petra, Mike and Oluo. "Hi Levi." Petra said in a friendly manner, her eyes lightening up. "Hey." Was Levi's curt reply as he walked over to the corner and took his usual seat in a armchair by the fireplace. Soon enough, Petra and Oluo went back to the debate that they were having whereas Mike started to read. Levi just sat there and watched, his steel eyes flickering around the room, a hard expression plastered on. It hadn't been ten minutes when there was a loud voice in the hallway, it neared and Levi gave a annoyed huff and rolled his eyes. It had to be none other than Hange.

Not surprisingly, he was correct. The brunette burst into the room happily, "Hello everybody~" She sang, "Hi Hange." Petra was the only one to reply, Mike only nodded, Oluo gave a smile of greeting and Levi ignored her. "Guess who came?" She asked perkily, not waiting for a reply before she reached out the door and pulled somebody into the room with her. The first thing he noticed was intense red hair. Levi's eyes widened as he looked over the person. "Isabel?" He asked, standing up uneasily. It couldn't be her... The girl he and his partner at the time, Farlan, had taken under their wing when they were fairly new agents. It couldn't be Isabel... She had been injured in taken to work for the Garrison Branch, basically the branch of the agency that worked mostly with computers and protecting data along with security of land borders. She smiled, her green eyes perking up. "Levi-Bro!" She sang in obvious joy, rushing forward to pull him into a tight hug, Levi didn't hug back he just tensed slightly. Hange was smiling widely, Petra had her gaze dropped slightly, Oluo was scoffing and Mike gave the air a small sniff.

"Isabel... You... You were injured, why are you here? The doctor said you couldn't be in the Scouting Branch's service anymore." He muttered. Isabel pulled back and rolled her eyes. "Come on, you don't think I'd give up that easily, the Garrison was soooo boring. But I wasn't gonna leave the agency. So I started going to the physiotherapist, soon enough I'm almost completely better and then Erwin's inviting me over! Cool, huh?"

A little physiotherapy? Levi suspected she wasn't telling the entire truth about her treatment, or even her health condition but at the moment, he was just content having her here. In all honesty, he thought he'd never see Isabel again. "Hmm." He hummed, reaching a hand out to affectionately ruffle her hair. Which she scowled at, but didn't object. He always ignored her protests of "I'm not a little girl" anyways. Even if now, she was in her twenties. After a moment she looked around. "Hey, do you know where Farlan is? I wanna go say hi." Levi's eyes hardened and he pulled his hand back quickly enough. "He's dead." Was the short and harsh reply he gave. Isabel's eyes widened considerably and she looked down. "Oh... It was stupid of me to ask." She murmured, backing up slightly. She had forgotten the high mortality rate. "Well... Anyways, I better go check in with Erwin, Hange offered to let me see you first, but I think Mr. Smith will be wondering where I am." The redhead turned to head over to where Hange was waiting for her, but Levi cut in. "Hey Isabel." He said flatly, she turned with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, Levi-Bro?" Her voice was hushed, not the usual for her loud self.

Levi felt struggled to say this, not only because he wasn't a very affectionate person, but also because there were multiple people watching him at the moment. "I'm glad you're back." He managed to get out finally, his face showing to emotion whatsoever though. Isabel smiled slightly, "Really?! I knew you missed me." She gave him a childish wink before finally walking out to door with Hange. The discovery of Farlan's death hit her hard, but she wasn't showing it. She'd grieve later on when she was alone. Levi watched her go before giving a small huff, and walking back to his chair. Glaring at Oluo, Petra and Mike for watching him, they soon enough went back to their previous activities, when his eyes met theirs.

 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

 

Eren and his team walked towards the jet that would be transporting them to Britain. Perks of being an agent, you got to fly private. Krista and Armin were chatting together in a light and friendly manner. While Sasha was snacking on who knows what, Reiner and Bertolt were having a hushed conversation in the back of the group. Leaving Eren beside Connie. "Let's just hope this mission doesn't take forever. I don't wanna be in Britain for long, I hate speaking English." Connie yawned. Eren looked at him and frowned. "Hey... Don't say that, it's part of our job. Take it seriously!" Connie merely rolled his eyes as the boarded. Their Commander had been through their plan many times, so it was fresh and clear in their minds. All of them were confident that they'd succeed easily enough. But they had never taken on T.I.T.A.N like this before.

 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

 

The plane ride was long, but filled with perky chatter, and some joking around, no matter what their job, they were still teenagers. After they got off the plane, a sleek, but casual car came to pick them up. They were driven to a tall, and modern looking building. Nothing that stood out though, it resembled a average office building. When you walked in, there was receptionist at the desk just to assure that claim. But if you were to head further into the building you would see that it was filled with technology, fancy lounges, plenty of decor. It was almost like a mansion. The man who drove them there, led the group through the halls.

"Woah, guys. Look the British base is so fancy." Krista admired in awe, the German base was more traditional and plain. While here they were very... extravagant. "Trying to show off." Connie dismissed, "Ours is better." At Connie's remark Sasha shrugged, "As long as they have good food, I'm fine." Eren frowned, how could they be so casual about this? It was a mission, not a vacation! His irritated state was lowered when Armin came up next to him. "Hey, they're just excited." He assured, seemingly reading Eren's mind. Eren blinked before slumping his shoulders. "Yeah... You're right." He mumbled.

Before his blond friend could say something more, the man leading the group stopped. "All right, just wait here." He opened a door that led to a small sitting room. Eren blinked but entered wordlessly. They were the only ones there... Maybe others were coming. They all sat down on hard, oak chairs and waited for no more than ten minutes before the door opened once again. A girl with darker skin, and freckles stepped in. She looked over them judgmentally, her eyes lingering on Krista a bit longer than anyone before heading over to a corner and sitting there without a word. Eren tilted his head in confusion. "That's Ymir." Armin whispered, leaning in towards Eren. Eren gave a surprised look at the girl and then Armin. "Wait... How do you know?" He questioned. Armin gave a light chuckle. "I checked the records before we came... And well... She meets the description." Eren nodded, he and Armin carried out the conversation a bit longer until somebody else entered.

A boy with a ashy brown undercut and smug smile. He glanced around, everybody was looking at him, apart from Ymir. "The name is Jean." He said, giving a small wave. Only the slightest tint of a french accent. "Hi." Sasha smiled, waving perkily. "You're gonna be joining the mission?" Eren asked bluntly, something about this kids entrance had rubbed him the wrong way. "Yep. Why else would I be here?" Jean rolled his eyes and taking a seat. The room fell silent after that. It wasn't until thirty minutes later, a petite blonde entered. Her zircon coloured eyes looked over them. Eren assumed she was Annie, at least from what Armin had told him. The girl didn't say anything, but just sat down to the seat closest to the door.

Fifteen minutes later, the last person entered. She was obviously Asian, with beautiful raven black hair, pale skin and gray eyes. Which she brought to meet Eren's. Jean gave an audible gasp, but Eren hardly noticed that. Actually the only thing he noticed was the red scarf she wore... It was so familiar. "My name's Mikasa." The girl said.  
 _Mikasa?_


	3. Chapter three

It wasn't long before Mikasa looked away from the Eren and then took a seat. She didn't seem to show any signs of knowing the German boy. But he knew her, or at least he thought he did. Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, after all... That scarf couldn't be the one he gave that girl all those years ago...

 

_The plane made a sudden loud noise and jolted slightly. The lights flickered and there was obvious commotion coming from up ahead. A ten year old Eren held tightly onto his mother, whimpering. They were on their way back to Germany from a vacation. Carla held onto her son tightly, humming and rocking him back and forth to comfort him. "Don't worry Eren, my love." She cooed, "Things will get sorted out." Eren only clutched onto her shirt and nuzzled into her, trying to block out the nervous murmurs. His Father was on the aisle seat, and talking hurriedly with a stewardess, who looked clearly distressed, she had to clutch onto the seat to avoid falling over as the plane continued to jolt. This was more than a little turbulence._

_Suddenly a voice appeared over head, it sounded strained and struggled out. "This is your-" He was cut off by a bang, and some men shouting. Eren felt an icey chill take over him as the voice started to speak again, it wasn't in very proffesional manner, and he was almost screaming it out "Your Captain. We're going to be... Crash landing, so brace yourselves and god help us." He was cut off by a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot.  
_

_Eren let out a whimper as his stomach suddenly dropped, the feeling you get on a rollarcoaster suddenly taking over him. One engine cut out to the left. Terrified screams from all over the plane appeared as people prayed, cried out or clung onto their loved ones for the last moments of their lives. A few seconds later the second one went out and the plane started to plummet. Eren felt arms around him, from his mother and his father. "Eren, I love you so much. Never forget that." His mother choked out, holding back a sob as the plane neared the ground. Hot tears stung Eren's eyes, as his father gave a tight. "Live a long and full life... Please son."_

_Confusion filled the young boy, he was going to die... They all were, right? It wasn't until it was too late that he realized what they were doing. Right before the plane hit the ground. His parents managed to get out of their seats, go infront of him and pull him to their chests as the plane crashed. Eren remembered looking into his mothers eyes before everything went black.  
_

 

_~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|_

_When Eren woke, his head was ringing. The young German boy blinked his teal eyes, letting his vision focus. He was confused where he was. "Mmm. Mom, Dad?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with his forearm before looking around. The sight he saw made him let out a horrified yelp. The plane was scattered all around, pieces were littering the forest area in which they had landed. It took him a moment to realize where he was, cold arms were wrapped around his torso. Eren looked down to see the lifeless bodies of his parents, eyes open and glassy and their necks tilted in a awkward angle, along with a pool of blood underneath thier skulls which he could tell, were crushed.  
_

_"Mom, Dad!" He screeched, struggling to pull off his seat belt and jumped off the broken seat to nudge them. They had died shielding him from the impact. It was his fault they were dead... Of course that was what he believed. But either way, they would've died. Eren failed to realize they were at peace, knowing their son was still alive. The boy felt tears trailing down his cheeks, washing away the blood that had been stained on them from banging his head.  
_

_What was he to do now? All around him lay dead bodies, many still in their seats, some not so lucky. Eren would've stayed there, waiting to die so he could be along with his parents. He would have... If he hadn't of heard a screaming. One that sounded like a young girl. The boys eyes widened, and he hurriedly stood up. Somebody was still alive? Eren walked shakily through the debris, nudging some steel to the side as he followed the sound. Eventually he two men, one holding tightly onto a young Asian girl as the other raised a hand to hit her. Eren crouched down behind a chair and watched quietly.  
_

_"Listen, brat! You're mother was a member of the scouts, she was traveling with her team to Germany, right?" The girl only shook her head, "I won't tell you." She whispered, voice tight. She was speaking fluent German, much to Eren's surprise. There was a sickening sound as his head hit her pale cheek. Eren could see a dark bruise already forming, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. "If you want to live, you better tell us what their intentions were-"_

_Eren didn't know what to do, his mind was whirling. But out of impulse, he grabbed a piece of torn steel beside him and suddenly rushed forward, giving a yell as he stapped the steel into the back of the man who was hitting her. Blood soaked his tan coat, Eren gave a push and sent it in deeper, the sound of a cracking showed him that he had broken a rip._

_The man gave a cough, before his body slumped over, signaling he was dead. Eren pulled the steel out and glared at the one who was holding the girl. "What the hell?" The other man hissed, throwing the girl to the side. She was so weak and worn out that she just fell and went still. He rushed at Eren, but the boy was prepared. He stepped to the side at the last moment, the man didn't have a chance to turn around before Eren jumped onto his back and reached over to put the steel against his neck. "You deserve this, you sick bastard." Eren hissed, before pulling with all his might. The steel went deep into the man's neck, blood spurted out. The teal eyed boy waited a moment, before he jumped off and hurried over to the girl, he wiped some blood away from his cheek as he reached down to help her into a sitting position._

_"Thank you... You saved my life." She murmured, quietly as Eren pulled her to her feet. "Don't worry about it, my name's Eren by the way. Eren Yeager." He offered her a blood stained hand. She took it, her hand was rather cold. "Mikasa Ackerman." She replied, no smile but her eyes screamed gratitude. Before Eren could say anything, she blinked. "So you already took care of the third one?"_

_"Third one?" Eren said in shock, it was no sooner after those words escaped his lips that a voice appeared behind him. "You killed my partners you little bitch." Eren suddenly turned, not having time to react before hands reached out and grabbed his neck roughly. "I'll kill you." The man hissed. Eren felt his oxygen begin to disappear, he made a strangled choking sound. He wasn't going to die like this. Eren's eyes hazily looked around, he spotted the piece of steel he had dropped by Mikasa._

_He gave a pleading look. But she only stood there, frozen in shock. Her gray eyes wide. The seconds ticked by, and it seemed as if the man's grip only tightened. Eren found enough air to give a strained. "This bastard and his partners.... Remember what they did..." In truth, he didn't know what they did to her before he came, but that seemed to snap her out of it. Quick as lightening, she darted forward, grabbed the steel and gave a battle cry before lunging towards him and driving the steel straight through his head. The grip on Eren loosened, and the boy fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. While the man crumbled over, dead._

_When Eren managed to even his breathing, he caught a glance at Mikasa. She was sitting down, holding her knees and rocking back and forth. Eyes wide. "No. No. No... Mom." She murmured. "Dad."_

_Eren knew her pain, he too had lost his parents. But he felt as if the death of hers and been more personal and related to the crash. He crawled over to sit infront of her. She was shaking. His young mind assumed that she was cold. "Here..." He murmured, taking off the red scarf he wore around his neck and wrapping it around her. She looked at him in obvious surprise. "It's warm... Right?" He asked hopefully. To that, Mikasa nodded. "Yeah... Thank you." She whispered, reaching a hand out to gently touch the fabric around her neck._

_After a few moments there were voices, and shocked gasps. The two children looked up to see men in suits, looking at the dead bodies in shock. They talked amongst themselves when Eren and Mikasa stared quietly. Eventually, one walked forward. "Kids... Come with us."  
_

 

That was the day Eren was told about the T.I.T.A.N's. There had been two members on the plane who had rushed forward and taken out the pilots while on the plane. It was their suicide mission in the name of T.I.T.A.N. The reason being there were a group of Japanese Scouts on board, apparently on very important business. The plane had crashed in a carefully planned spot, and three members had been waiting to capture the Scouts. They had assumed at least one had survived. But the crash was harsher than they thought, and everybody except Eren and Mikasa died. They found Mikasa beside her mother and father. Her father wasn't apart of the Scouts, but he was going along so he could take Mikasa to visit his relatives in Germany as that was were he was from. 

Eren was infuriated to learn that all those people had died for a pointless cause. When Mikasa was taken back to The scouting base in Japan. He begged the German's to take him in, even at his young age. He wanted... No needed to get revenge on the T.I.T.A.N's. He was more than overjoyed when they decided to let him into training.

 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

 

Eren never thought he'd see Mikasa again, so he was stunned. The Japanese girl didn't seem to know him, or at least show any signs that she knew him. Before he could say anything to her. The door opened and a man stepped in. "You're all being called into Erwin's office. Please follow me."


End file.
